


Oh, la-ti-da!

by Beachedking



Series: Puyo Week 2020 [4]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Puyo Pop Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Raffina unfortunately does have a poor taste in her mouth because of her rival!
Series: Puyo Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863859
Kudos: 3





	Oh, la-ti-da!

Raffina, Raffina, Raffina. What are you exactly doing? You knew that she was so close to Fever mode, and you just sent garbage without thinking of the consequences? Comical! Just comical! 

Biting down on her handkerchief, she watches Amitie skip away without a care in the world! Raffina can feel herself turning green with envy, how she can see Amitie handing over the cane for a reward! A reward that hardworking ladies ought to have, not occasional slackers! 

Now, now, Raffina...take a deep breath. That Amitie won’t get her way, she won’t see to it. The sweet taste of victory will overcome the bitterness she has. Standing up, she flicks a stray strand of hair right behind her shoulder. 

She can see herself right now, the savior of the class with Ms. Accord’s flying cane in hand! Pride would beam on her face, a river of tears from her rival, and even groveling bookworms would congratulate her! It’s a beautiful sight!

Right as rain, she takes off with a laugh and a la-ti-da, her dreams will become a reality!


End file.
